


After Party

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 28, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: The morning after a very important party leads to some even more crucial realizations for Wanda and Vision.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020





	After Party

The pre-eminent party to celebrate the end of New York Fashion Week was in full swing, and Wanda was proud of her handiwork. She couldn’t take much credit for the aesthetics, but she had organized her models to a t. They were one of the highlights of the party, ornamented with Vision’s sublime designs.

Apparently in tune with her thoughts of him, Vision arrived at her shoulder in the next moment. He stretched a glass of golden, bubbling liquid toward her. “Would you like some? Or do you consider yourself on-duty?”

“One glass of champagne shouldn’t hurt. Most of my work is done.” They stood together surveying the party before one of Vision’s assistants called him over to work out a little detail with one of the vendors.

Natasha, one of the models she managed, gave Wanda a little wave as she made her rounds through the party. She also noted her other models, Steve, Tony, Sam, and Bruce, among others, being on their best behavior. They all liked Vision and knew how important this party was to him, and Wanda by extension.

Vision returned to her side a few minutes later. “Would you like to dance?”

Wanda eagerly accepted. She had been waiting all night to try dancing in her dress. It was an airy confection of various reds and soft pinks, full of flounces and ruffles. Her skirts twirled around her as they spun on the dance floor.

She remembered when Vision had given her a birthday gift a few months earlier. She had been a bit confused when she had opened an envelope containing a gift certificate for a dress of her choosing. Then, Vision had told her that he would design anything she wanted. This was what she had chosen. It was far away from Wanda’s usual sense of personal style and Vision’s design, but she truly appreciated it while flowing through the dance steps.

She had watched with rapt attention as Vision sketched out the design, which now hung in her office. What had started as a whim became something she looked forward. She observed the whole process from design to selecting the fabrics to the final product. On the night he finally showed her the finished dress, he had placed his hands over her eyes and guided her to the spot to maintain an element of surprise.

She was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore the less than platonic thoughts that were clouding her mind when he stood so close like that. However, Wanda was able to focus only on the dress once he removed his hands from her face. It took her breath away.

That was even more true as she enjoyed every dance in the sumptuous material. She felt like she was floating through the figures. It helped that Vision was an able partner, framing her every step to perfection.

The party finally began to break up about 3:30 am. Wanda helped Vision oversee the cleanup process at the venue. She was swaying on her feet when Vision offered his arm to her. “Thanks,” she giggled. They moved outside among the other milling guests.

He started trying to hail a cab. “Would you like me to get you a taxi back to yours or would you like to stay at mine tonight, or this morning I should say?”

“I’ll come to yours.” She had stayed over after many such events during the years of their friendship. She’d even begun to store a few things there in anticipation of such nights.

When he finally caught a driver’s attention, he helped Wanda into the back seat. It was a short ride to his downtown apartment. She appreciated in his chivalry in her overtired, punch-drunk state.

When they reached his door, Vision settled Wanda on his couch. “Tea?”

“Mm-hmm.” Having come from England, Vision had never let go of his tea habit and had turned Wanda onto it as well.

By the time she finished her cup, she was falling asleep against Vision’s shoulder. He shook her gently. “Time for bed?”

“Yeah.” She forced herself into a standing position and stretched with a full-bodied yawn. Wandering into the guest room, she carefully removed the dress Vision had so meticulously designed for her and placed it on the mannequin in the corner. It was the one feature of the room she always hated when she stayed there.

When she changed into her pajamas, she knocked on Vision’s door. “Come in.” He was already in his own pajamas, reclining and reading a book.

“Can I use your bathroom?”

“Of course.”

Wanda went through her nighttime routine, taking time to remove all the heavy makeup she had worn for the occasion. When she emerged back into Vision’s room, the weight of the long Fashion Week and the months leading up to it fell on her all at once. She couldn’t imagine walking the few steps to the guest room.

Vision raised his head, concern clear in his eyes. “Could I stay here?”

The concern morphed into confusion. “We already agreed you were staying here.”

“I mean…Could I stay here in your room?”

“Oh.” His brow furrowed before relaxing into a welcoming expression. “If you would like.”

She nodded, moving toward the bed. He shifted farther to one side as she climbed under the covers. “Ready for the lights to be turned off?” She collapsed into the pillows and the mattress beneath her. They carried her weight perfectly. She had to ask where he got this set.

Wanda noted that Vision was still looking at her. She realized that she hadn’t answered his question. “You can keep reading if you want.”

“I just finished a chapter. I am ready to sleep.”

“Then, yeah.” Even though Wanda knew the darkness was coming, it still shocked her senses.

“Good night.”

“Night.” Wanda was already regretting her choice. Vision’s bed was comfortable, but it was odd sharing a bed with her best friend. But she was far too exhausted to worry about the thought for long.

Warmth suffused Wanda when she came to awareness. The heavy curtains still blocked out the ambient light, leaving the room in almost complete darkness. Wanda forgot where she was until she felt Vision’s hard chest behind her. She blushed at the feel of his arms around her.

She thought about leaving the bed and making some breakfast for them, but Vision was already stirring behind her. Wanda supposed that part of her had wanted this, wanted to break through the reticence they both had to threaten their friendship by changing the status quo. He started to shift more, and his leg ended up on top of her hip. Vision stilled when he felt the unusual obstacle.

She felt his limbs tighten briefly before he rolled away from her. “I’m sorry.” His voice was still somewhat hoarse from sleep. Wanda tried not to focus on how turned on she was.

She turned to face him. “It’s okay. I was the one who invaded your space.”

Vision cleared his throat, staring down at his lap. “Well, since we’re both awake now, would you like breakfast?”

“Sure.” Wanda hoped she didn’t sound too falsely chipper.

“I’ll make the omelettes.”

“I’ll toast the bread.” They both climbed out of bed. Wanda stopped by the guest room to grab a robe. She smoothed out her hair and ran her hands over her face. When she was composed again, she walked into the kitchen.

Vision had already pulled out the ingredients from the refrigerator. Wanda set to her usual task of making the toast.

When they finished breakfast, they made quick work of the dishes. Wanda didn’t even bother to hold back a yawn. “I’m free all day. Want to watch a movie?”

“Yes. My room?”

“Of course. If I had known how comfortable your bed is, I would have asked to share a lot sooner.”

Wanda had not meant to flirt, but Vision blushed. “I suppose I should have made the offer myself. I will make up for it in the future.” Wanda would certainly look forward to many more such late nights.

They settled down to Netflix. Wanda didn’t much care, letting Vision choose whatever he wanted. The movie had barely started when she fell into a doze. When she woke, the end credits were rolling with soft music and Vision’s head rested on her shoulder. She resisted the urge to nestle against him, instead remaining where she was.

Wanda groped for the remote, shutting off the television. She adjusted her position against the pillows to make herself more comfortable. Vision’s body, which was now resting completely against her, followed her movements. She relished the warm weight of it against her side.

Sometime later, Vision startled awake. “I’m sorry, again. I did not mean to smother you.”

“You weren’t smothering me.”

“Ah. Good.” He flushed a deeper shade of red. “How was the movie?”

“I don’t know. I fell asleep.”

“Obviously, I did as well. Perhaps we can watch it again another time?”

“Sounds good.” They fell into silence again. There was little reason for her to stay any longer. She was well-rested, and she had imposed on his hospitality enough. But Wanda found herself reluctant to leave.

But the silence, filled with her unsaid confessions, was becoming stifling. So, she forced herself upright. “It’s been a great day, Vizh, but I should get going.”

“Alright. Thank you for keeping me company.”

She returned to the guest room and dressed in a casual outfit. When she returned to the front room, Vision was frowning into the distance. “Thanks again for letting me stay.” His expression immediately transformed into a blinding smile.

“You are always welcome here.”

She couldn’t help but smile back. “I know. I’ll see you next week at Anna’s party.”

“Right. Well.” He paused. Wanda stopped with her hand on the doorknob. She stared at him, willing him to continue. “Have a good trip home.”

“I’ll try.” She waved at him and focused on making her way down the stairs. She spent the rest of the long trip back to her apartment thinking about nothing. She was grateful for her music to help her not think about all the things she hadn’t said to Vision.

Wanda was still trapped in that loop when she reached her front door. She almost didn’t notice that the object of her musings was standing right in front of her. “Vizh? What are you doing here?”

He shuffled from foot to foot, appearing unusually unsettled. “May I come in?”

“Sure.” She unlocked her door and let him inside. “Do you want something to drink?”

“No, thank you.”

“You wanted to talk about something?”

He finally looked her in the face. “Yes.” Taking a step closer to her, he smiled slightly. “After you left, I could not stop pacing my apartment. I realized that there was so much I wanted to tell you, and I wasted yet another opportunity to explain myself.”

Wanda’s heart sped up in her chest. She took his hands in hers without even thinking about the action. The rising hope in his face helped her maintain some of her calm. “I could not wait a week to see you again. I have been avoiding coming to the conclusion that I am in love with you for fear of ruining our friendship. But I cannot deny it any longer. Could you ever feel the same?”

“I feel the same already.” There was no use lying to herself in the face of Vision’s confession. “I love you. We can figure out everything else later.”

They leaned in together as one. Their lips met softly. Wanda broke the kiss to look at Vision, who was wearing a dreamy expression on his face. She tugged him gently to her couch.

The next time they had a late-night event, they would have a real after party.


End file.
